Two Sides of the Same Sirius
by Jetainia
Summary: AU. Sirius Black is the ultimate spy, one that no one knows exists.


**Written for The Houses Competition and Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Houses**

 **House Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Short**

 **Prompt: Breaking somebody's trust (theme)**

 **Ilvermorny**

 **Horned Serpent House**

 **Weekly Challenge - #4**

 **Prompt 4. A Sirius Black who followed Voldemort**

 **Level: Easy**

 **Word count: 1174**

 **Beta: Dark Angel of Sorrow Returns**

 **This story is an AU.**

* * *

As time went by and the plot unfolded, he grew happier with the charade that his Master had told him to play out. While it was annoying to have to always be around those who were foolish and misguided; it meant that he was an invaluable asset to his Lord. No one would ever suspect him of being on the opposite side of the Light. Not after he split himself off from his notoriously Dark family, and not after he was sorted into Gryffindor and was instant friends with a Potter, paragons of the Light. And certainly not after he was struck from the family and his brother—that snivelling traitor—died due to betraying their Lord.

He would wait, and he would be patient; he would not move until he was told the time was right. Until that time came, he would continue to be the perfect Gryffindor—a prankster, a Slytherin hater, an average student and a best friend. All the while he was subtly planting thoughts in the Werewolf's head about being true to his nature and collecting information on the Light side for his Master to use. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a far better spy than any of the ones Albus Dumbledore was using to try and get information on his Lord.

It was perfect when the Potters were to go into hiding from Voldemort, and they asked him to be the Secret Keeper for them. He had laughed internally at the desperate and trusting faces of those that called him a friend. If only they knew they were entrusting their lives to the hands of one who would break that trust and immediately give them to his Lord if his Lord wished it. But his Lord didn't wish it; his Lord was wise and knew the value of his position.

So, instead, he convinced the Potters that Peter Pettigrew was a far better choice for Secret Keeper. After all, who would ever suspect little Peter of holding such a precious secret? It might have worked had they not included the most devoted Death Eater in their plans and there was no enchantment that stopped someone from revealing the identity of the Secret Keeper, even if they couldn't reveal the Secret.

Peter Pettigrew was henceforth scared of his wits and converted in order to save his own skin. The rat gave over the Secret with minimal fuss and the game was on. On the night of Halloween, 1981, the Dark Lord Voldemort descended on a small cottage located in Godric's Hollow that he shouldn't have been able to see. On that night, James and Lily Potter nee Evans were killed, and the Dark Lord was vanquished by a one-year-old baby.

He was on the scene almost immediately—having wanted to celebrate his freedom from Gryffindors and the Light. He was greeted by Hagrid, and he knew that he would have to continue playing his part until his Lord could return. Voldemort would return, that he was sure of. So, he gave his bike to the half-giant and set off to find Peter. If he could reveal to the world that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater then he would be free.

Of course, it didn't quite work out like that. Peter cut off his own finger and exploded the street they were standing on as he transformed into a rat and scurried away. As Aurors came and grabbed him, he laughed. So this was what befell him. He had worked for so long and hidden his true self away so that he could get thrown into Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. He laughed.

There was no point in hiding it any more, if he was to go to Azkaban, he would do it proudly. But he wouldn't tell all his secrets. No, if Dumbledore felt that he may be innocent then there was a possibility that he wouldn't be going to Azkaban. The press had a field day with his arrest and suspicion that he was truly a follower of the Dark. He laughed his way through it; it was enormously amusing to see the looks he received when he laughed in the courtroom, in the small boat on the way to Azkaban and even in his cell.

* * *

Passing through the Veil was a strange experience, and he was slightly sad that he couldn't say goodbye to his godson—the boy had potential, and he had rather liked the kid. He floated for a while through the land of death and was unsurprised when he landed in front of the Potter household. He laughed; this was going to be fun.

"Sirius Black, how dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

"You made us believe you were on our side! That you had forsaken the Black family completely and instead, you were always working for him!" James' face was red and Lily was fiddling with the frying pan she was holding—evidently she had been about to start cooking something until he arrived.

"Oh come now, there's no harm done."

"No harm done? You got us killed! You made Harry lose both his parents and have to live with my _sister_! My sister who hates magic and anything to do with it!"

"We trusted you, Sirius. How could you do this to us?"

Sirius shrugged, "My family gave me into the Dark Lord's service when I was young, what else could I do? Besides, it's not that bad. We had some good times, and your Harry is a good kid. Hey, he even managed to get me to thwart the Dark Lord's plans and die for him! I may have been a Death Eater all my life, but that doesn't mean I can't change.

"If Snivellus managed to go from Light to Dark to Grey, what's to say I can't go from Dark to Light, or at least Grey? You already thought I'd done it when we were going to Hogwarts, and now your son has managed to make me betray my Lord. Plus, I'm dead now. So, it doesn't really matter."

James shifted, "You think we're going to believe you after you made us trust you and you handed us over on a silver platter?"

"It'd be nice."

The two Potters looked at each other, then turned away and talked quietly with one another before turning back to Sirius. Moments later, James looked at Sirius with a skeptical and annoyed expression while Lily sighed, "Fine, come in. After talking to James, we have agreed that this is your last chance. I was just about to make breakfast. You still like scrambled eggs?"

Sirius stood there for a second—letting it sink in that the Potters were willing to give him a second chance even if he had played a hand in their death—before shaking his head in a dog-like fashion and hurrying to the kitchen. He loved Lily's cooking and was grateful for the opportunity to have it once again.


End file.
